the_reborn_foundationfandomcom-20200214-history
President Brian Hunter
Brian Robertson-Hunter (Filipino: /ˈbraɪən ˈrɑbɚtsən-ˈhʌntɚ/; Hangul: 브라이언 로버트슨 헌터; born August 23, 1995), is a Filipino politician who is the 13th and current President of the New Order Philippines. Taking office at 24 years old in January 2019, Hunter is the youngest person to assume the Philippine presidency; the record was previously held by Emilio Alinsod at the age of 31. Early Life Hunter was born on August 23, 1995, in Sprats City. His father was Jed S. Robertson (1975-), a lawyer, and his mother, Edna Robertson (née Lao; 1976–2015), was a school teacher from Seoul, Kamchatskian State. Brian's cousin Donald was mayor of Lhasa, Tibetan State from 2008 to 2011. Education Hunter went to Laboon Elementary School in Sprats City, for a year. He spent his remaining elementary days at the Santa Ana Elementary School in the same city, where he graduated in 2004. He finished his secondary education in the High School Department of the Cor Jesu College in Manila. He graduated in 2009 with a Bachelor of Arts degree in political science at the University of Sano T'pas in Manila. He obtained a law degree from Sant Bena College of Law in 2012. In the same year, he passed the bar exam. Life Hunter eventually became a Special Counsel at the City Prosecution Office in Sprats City from 2013–2015. After that he became more popular, then he ran for mayor in the same city in 2016 and won, serving until 2017. He also passed the city's Women Development Code, which aims "to uphold the rights of women and the belief in their worth and dignity as human beings". As early as the first quarter of 2018, Hunter made hints to the media of his intention to run for president in the 2019 elections. However, he denied these plans numerous times amidst clamor from his supporters for him to run. Presidency On January 19, 2019, the 13th Congress of the New Order Philippines proclaimed Hunter as the President-elect of the country after he topped the official count by the Congress of the New Order Philippines for the 2019 presidential election with 933,601,997 votes, 698 million more than his closest rival, Mar Roxas. Seoul representative Soobin Park on the other hand, was proclaimed as the Vice President-elect of the Philippines with 884,418,817 votes, defeating Senator Randy Macros by 711,263,473 votes. At the age of 24, Hunter became the youngest person ever elected to the presidency. A Yeworks Asia survey conducted from July 2–8 showed that Hunter had a trust rating of 97%, the highest of the five presidents since the Kim dictatorship (the previous highest was Hunter's predecessor, Karil Andrew McDonalds with 84%). On February 1, 2019, Hunter launched a 24-hour complaint office accessible to the public through a nationwide complaint hotline, 5555, while also changing the country's emergency telephone number from 2-2-3 to 9-0-0, which was first instituted in Sprats City. Policies Since taking power Brian Hunter has enacted a series of policies, they have resulted in: * More infrastructures to be built * Lower crime rates * Free healthcare * Lower poverty rates * Equal rights for minorities * Lower pollution rates * Notable increase in military spending Pro and Anti Pro: '''Gay Rights, Capitalism, Democracy, Free Market Capitalism, Liberalism '''Neutral: '''Abortion '''Anti: '''Communism, Totalitarianism, Fascism Personal Life '''Facts: * He is the youngest person to assume the Philippine presidency * He is the first openly homosexual leader in Philippine history * He is the first openly polygamist leader in Philippine history * He is very smart, that he graduated elementary when he's 9, graduated high school when he's 14, and obtained law degree when he's 17. * He is 6ft. (182.88 cm) and weighs 71 kg.